This invention relates to a radiator guard structure for use in construction vehicles such as bulldozers, etc.
The radiator guard structure of conventional type is arranged to be fitted to the main frame by tightening up bolts on both sides thereof, and therefore a strain will occur in the radiator guard. Further, because the radiator guard is rigidly mounted on the main frame, a disadvantage exists in that the strain of the main frame has to be taken up by the guard itself. Besides, in the radiator guard of conventional type, because the lift cylinders of the implement are mounted on the radiator guard, if a strain occurs in the mounting portions by the action of the hydraulic pressure applied thereto, it is necessary to absorb the strain by the radiator guard. Therefore, such troubles as fractures of bolts which mount the radiator guard to the main frame have frequently occurred.